mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Norn Greyrat
Norn Greyrat she is the younger sister of Rudeus Greyrat. She is the new Student Council President who succeeded Ariel Anemoi Asura. Appearance Norn Greyrat has blond hair and green eyes. As an adult, she is noted to be a beauty by her brother Rudeus Greyrat and has similar looking features as her mother Zenith Greyrat. She had also inherited her mother's curvaceous figure. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Due to being teleported with only her father, she has a strong attachment to him and hates anyone that hurts him. An independent girl that grew up without much of Paul's attention. Unlike her other two siblings she is a common girl and gets compared to Aisha a lot, in that regard she might have inferiority complex. She is a strong believer of Millis which is instilled by her mother's side of the family, and thus she strongly disapproved of Rudeus taking Roxy as the second wife, since it's against that religion to have more than one wife. She later slowly accepts the fact that Rudeus has several wives. Although she hated her brother for harming her father at first, she later learns to forgive him and they grow closer after the conflict. She is seen as a hardworking girl, although under pressure she is more prone to mistakes. She is well-rounded person and prefers to separate her family matters with her school life. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background She was born a few hours prior to Aisha Greyrat on the same day. She used to live in the Village of Buina in the Boreas Region before the Metastasis event and later moved to the Milishion Kingdom for a few years. For most part of the story, she lives with her brother in Sharia with her family and attends the Magic University of Ranoa. She is the novelist of the Greyrat Family, becoming an established writer who wrote The Great Adventures of the Supard Race, The Great Magician - Rudeus, The Anguish of a Genius - Aisha Greyrat ''and her own ''Autobiography: An Average Human Surrounded By Geniuses and it is published under the Zanoba Doll Company. She has Greyrat and Latreia blood in her. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Note: This section is under construction and revision. Magic Intermediate Sword God Style Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements * Becoming the Student Council President of Ranoa Magic academy''Note: This section is under construction and revision''. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia Note: This section is under construction and revision. * As of Volume 20, Norn is the Student Council President and is admired for her dedication. * Has her own fanclub, which initially contained paparazzi like people, after seeing this Rudeus established an fanclub to protect Norn. * In other loops, Norn was fated to become an adventurer and get saved by Ruijerd, whom she then eventually married and had a child with. That child became an important piece in the fight against Laplace. Orsted is indebted to that child. Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Student Category:Greyrat Household Category:Student Council Category:Human Category:Sword God Style Category:Swordsman Category:North God Style Category:Milis Religion Category:Buena Village Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Central Continent Category:Fittoa Region